Teen Charmed: The Angry Years
by alexywill22
Summary: A teen fic! I did a teen fic! AH! Yes the first season of charmed... but in their teens!
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

A/N: A) I have no idea why i did this. B) I'll probably do the whole season with your patience.

Teen Charmed: The angry years.

Title: Something Wicca This Way comes.

In the living were the three young sisters. Prue, the cheerleader. "I'm sexy! I'm cool! I'm popular to boot! I'm bitching! Great hair, the boys all like to stare!" Prue was bring it on-ing it.

At the couch sat Piper, the nerdy one with glasses reading a book titled: "The middle child: how it sucks to be us".

At the chair sat Phoebe, the rebel, wearing her leather jacket, smoking her joint and listening to her walk-man. These three didn't know the destiny that awaited them. Grams walked in. "Girls, I'm going out to some new age store so you be good and whatever you do, do not go in the attic and don't read the big book in the attic." The girls nodded absently not giving a tiny rat's ass.

After she left Phoebe's walk-man stopped. "Man, I ran out of batteries!"

"I think Grams has some in the kitchen." Piper offered.

"Nah, I think I'll check the attic."

"We're not suppose to go there!" Piper yelled.

"Oh shut up, you geek!"

"Don't talk to Piper that way!" Prue defended.

"I don't need your help, whore!" Piper shot at Prue.

"You're the whore, bitch!" Prue retorted. Phoebe took the opportunity and walk to the attic. There she found a big book.

"Weird, I never notice that." She walked over and started to read. "We call upon thew ancient, yada, yada, yada." The other two walked in.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"I think Grams is a psycho." Phoebe started. "I mean, this is a weird ass book." suddenly Phoebe got a premonition. "Whoa! I just saw a movie in my head!"

"That's probably the drugs your on, hag." Prue said.

"No, this is like different. I saw that bowling ball fall on your head, Prue." Prue looks up and the bowling ball indeed falls off the shelve and hits her head. "Yeah! that's what I saw!"

"What does this mean?" Piper asked, confused.

"We're witches!" Piper was about to reply when the doorbell ran. She and Phoebe ran to answer. Piper won. It was Jeremy.

"Hey, Piper."

"Hey, Jeremy."

"OHMYGAWD!" Phoebe laughed loudly. "You two are dating! The geeks are breeding!"

"Shut up, tramp!"

Phoebe was about to say something when she got another premonition. "Dude! He's evil and going to kill us!"

"What!" Piper scream as she saw her young friend take a knife from his New Kids from the Block lunch box. Piper slammed the door in his face and turned to Phoebe. "What the hell!"

"He probably wantsour cool witch powers." Jeremy starts to bang against the door. Prue walks down.

"Ow, thanks for helping me you guys!" Jeremy knocks the door down. "Ah! Piper! Your geeky boyfriend destroyed the door!"

"We're just friends!" Piper said lifting her hands and, suddenly Jeremy froze. "How did I do that?"

"Who cares?" Prue screamed as they all hid behind the couch. "We're going to die!"

"Pull yourself together, man!" Phoebe slapped Prue.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for!"

"It seemed like the right thing to do."

"He's unfreezing!" Piper warned.

Prue, still mad at Phoebe, wave her hand to go slap her but ended up sending Jeremy flying to the wall. "Whoa! Did I do that?"

"No fucking fair!" Phoebe bitched. "Your power's cooler."

"To the attic!" Piper announced and rushed up. The other two shared a look and followed. In the attic, Piper was skimming the book.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"It all started when Phoebe read this stupid book!"

"Hey, you're the one always saying I should read more!"

"I'm coming up!" Jeremy said all psyched about his first killing.

"Look! It says here that this simple spell can solve all our problems!"

"Is just a stupid rhyme!" Phoebe ranted.

"Do we have a choice?" Prue asked. The three shrugged and read together chanted as Jeremy walked in.

"The power of three will set us free."

"The power of three will set us free."

"The power of three will set us free."

"At least I got to second base!" He said as he burst into flame. The girls looked at Piper.

"He's lying. I'm not Phoebe."

"Sure he is." Phoebe remarked.

Then grams walked in. "I'm back." She looked at the site of the room. "What did you girls do!"

Later...

The three sisters stood by the porch. "So we're like superheroes?" Prue asked, petting a kitten they found on the steps.

"Yep. I'm so going to ace my finals with my power!" Phoebe realized.

"Well, as long as I don't date more magic creatures I'm game."

"Girls! You're all still grounded! So comeback in!"

The three walked back in and Prue shut the door with her power.

End.


	2. I Got You Under My Skin

A/N: I totally forgot to do this last time:

Prue: senior. Piper: Sophmore. Phoebe & Paige: Freshmen. Andy: Senior. Darryl: Junior. Cole: Sophmore in Collage! (if I bring him in that is)

Teen Charmed: The angry years.

Title: I Got You Under My Skin.

The sisters were at school each at their respected places. Prue was hanging out with the jocks. Piper with the chess club. Phoebe was hanging out with the grunge junkies. Suddenly, Darryl, a senior basketball player, yelled. "Sam Henderson got really old!" Everyone followed him to the gym where the poor pep squad leader was indeed now a 60 year-old. The three sisters shared a look and walked to the hall.

"This seems like a job for the power puff girls." Phoebe said.

"We are not calling ourselves that!" Prue grunted.

"Guys!" Piper scowled. "We need to concentrate. We need to figure out what happened!"

Then the photographer they got for the yearbook walked by. Phoebe looks with lust. "Um..." She clears her throat. "They said she was seen last with the photographer, Stephan. I'll go check with him." She left.

Piper and Prue shared a look. Andy walked to them. "Prue, you said we were going to do it tonight." He whined.

"Don't worry. Let's meet behind the bleachers after third period." Prue offered. Piper left to go research herself.

At some other hallway...

Phoebe was looking for Stephan. She bumped into a young pale girl about a year younger than her. "Damn it, watch your way, bitch!" Phoebe bitched.

"You're the blind one, dill hole." The girl said.

"Hey, nice comeback. I'm Phoebe."

"Paige. The Mathews."

"Cool. Wanna go check a hot older guy out?"

"Do I!" They both skipped along the hall.

Meanwhile in the chemistry class...

Piper finally figured it out. "The photographer is taking the youth from young girls to keep young!"

"Ms. Halliwell!" The professor addressed her. "Do you know the answer to the question I just asked?"

"Um..."

"That's detention for you."

"But-the demon!"

Meanwhile...

Prue was walking to the bleachers when she passed a classroom where Phoebe and Paige were being attack by Stephan. "Should I help her or not?" She was about to leave when-

"Help!" Phoebe screamed.

"Ah hell!" Prue grunted and went in. She used her power and sent Stephan flying through the window. "I hope Principal Buckland doesn't blame me for this."

"Whoa!" Paige was amazed. "What did you do?"

"Damn, we have a witness!" Phoebe said.

"I'll take care of it." Prue said using her power on a well-placed knife and sending it flying to Paige. Paige orbed in and out. The knife scratched Phoebe in the arm. "H-how did you that!"

"Damn, that's even a cooler power than mine! And ow, Prue!" Phoebe said then complained.

"What? The thing with the lights? I've been doing it all my life." Paige explained.

"Cool, you can be one of my sidekicks." Prue said. Phoebe glared.

"We're not your sidekicks!"

"Shut up, Phoebe!"

Then, Piper walked in. "I know who's behind it!"

"We already killed Stephan." Paige summarized.

"Oh."

Pause.

"So, who's up for lunch?"

And at the bleacher...

Andy stood alone for a few moments. He then heard someone coming. He hid and then jump on the person, believing it was Prue and started to make out with the person. After a few he let go. "You're just a great kisser, Prue."

"Dude!"

"Darryl?"

End.


	3. Thank You For Not Morphing

A/N: ok, I've been going through lots of changes in "the real world" that had made my writing to not exist... I can do the easy spoof like this but some of my more serious stuff takes me time. I'm therefor taking off Ten Year Slayer. Also being dumped, Charmed: Behind the magic and My baby's father. I just can't think of anything else. Though I will continies with the Smallville and Charmed parody series. and this, and also a spoof on the X men starring the cast of Charmed! If things go well I'll do the sequel and Fantastic four. Yeah, I'm a Marvel super heroe movie fan! Sue me! Also, new Chris series coming... today! and I'm bringing back the old Chris series soon. Not relaed though, I just think is a good time to retake the story of Chris and the mystery voice. I'll be reposting them in a few weeks... if I can't find it. Skeletons in the attic was the name. I remembered! Um.. here's the next ep. I toned it down like I was asked. Hope you like.

Teen Charmed: The Angry Years.

Thanks For Not Morphing:

The sisters and Paige, cause is not like she's a Halliwell… yet, were all in the living room hanging. Prue was looking at Paige. For some reason she found her upsetting. For some weird reason she remembered that time she walked in on her mom on the shower and she was unusually fatter.

"Dude, quit starring at me!" Paige said annoyed.

"Prue has a crush on you."

"I'm not a lesbian like you, Phoebe."

"You do one semi nude gay kissing scene on a school play and they never let it go." Phoebe got up to refill the popcorn bowl. Piper was reading a book.

"Nerd, is a Saturday." Paige told Piper. "What's with the studying?"

"Well, ever since we vanquish Jeremy I have too much free time."

"Don't worry." Phoebe said as she came back. "I'm sure something wacky will happen like last week." The doorbell rang. Phoebe answered it. It was Victor. "Who are you?"

"Dad?" Prue asked as she got up.

"Ah, Prudence. Hello." He turned to the other three. "And my other three daughters… wait a sec…"

"I'm not your daughter."

"She's just Phoebe's junkie friend." Piper explained.

"If that weren't so true I would hit you." Paige sighed. "I'll be at the kitchen so you guys can deal with your drama. God I'm glad I'm not related to you." She said with as smile and made her way to the kitchen.

"So where's your grandmother?" Victor asked.

"She's out. Probably at some coven meeting or something that hippie witches do." Phoebe said with a shrug.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked folding her arms.

"Well, since you asked nicely… I'm here for the Book of Shadows."

Then Victor turned into a shape shifter. The girls didn't blink much and Prue TK'ed him out of the house. The doorbell rang. Piper answered. It was Victor.

"Hey girls. I just came to visit you."

"Oh yeah?" Phoebe butted in. "How do we know you're our father?"

"I left your mother because she cheated on me with her whitelighter."

"A white what?" Piper asked confused.

"My mommy would never cheat and have an illegitimate daughter!" Prue yelled. Everyone stared. "Oh you know what I meant." She TK'ed Victor out. The doorbell rang. The three sisters got it. It was Leo.

"Hi, I'm new in town and I was wondering if you need someone to fix stuff around this piece of crap place you live in."

"I call dibs on the new guy!" Phoebe declared. Piper glared.

Paige walked out of the kitchen. "I ate the last yogurt."

"Whore!" Prue TK'ed Paige to the wall.

"Someone has issues." Piper said. The doorbell rang and now three Victors stood there. "Ok, this is getting annoying."

"One of us is your real father." Victor #2 said with an evil smile. Prue stabbed him with an atheme. He flamed died. There was a pause.

"What? He was giving us an evil smile, which meant he was a shape shifter." The sisters and Paige all nodded. Leo pretended he didn't see anything. Piper noticed him.

"Oh! Leo! Um… why don't I show you my room?" She said dragging him up. Phoebe stared.

"And they call me the whore."

"Now, which one of you is our father?" Prue ordered the remaining Victors. But both Victors were too scared to reply.

"I got an idea." Paige beamed. "How do you feel about Grams Mr. Bennett?"

"Why she's a kind old lady." Victor #1 said. Prue stabbed him with and atheme. He flamed died.

"Nice idea, Matthews." Phoebe high fives.

"Well so that means this one's our dad." Prue said pointing the atheme dangerously close.

"Well, I see you guys don't want me here so I'll go." He said and left.

"Nice going, retard. He could've giving us money to buy our love." Phoebe scolded.

"Yeah, moron." Paige added.

"Hmmm… where's Piper?"

At Piper's room…

Nothing happened. She was just showing Leo her rock collection. Poor awkward-nerdy-not-yet-a-Goddess Piper.

End.


	4. Dead Man Dating

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this but I forogt which ep followed the third one. But here it is. Oh and I am adding Cole.

Teen Charmed: The Angry Years.

Dead Man Dating:

Piper's hanging in the art classroom. Then Mark, the Chinese student that was killed the day before, appears to her. "You Piper?"

"Last time I check." Piper said, adjusting her nerd glasses.

"I need your help. Since you're a witch you can see me right?"

"Um… yeah."

"You need to help me find my body so I can get buried!" Mark pleaded on his knees. Which is weird because he's dead, so how can he kneel? Or walk for that matter?

"Fine…" Piper sighed. "Let's go get my stupid sisters. And Paige. She's not our sister." Piper clarified for no one.

At the girls' locker room, Phoebe and Paige were dressing. "So, I told him I was single and he gave me his number!" Phoebe told with childish glee.

"Like Oh. My. God." Paige gasped. "But he's like 22 or something."

"I know!" Phoebe said with a smile. "He'll probably know lots of things about sex!"

"You're so lucky. What's his name again?"

"Cole!" Phoebe began to doodle in her notebook 'Mrs. Cole Turner'. "I'm so like totally marrying him! Oh I would do anything for a guy like that! Even turn all evil!" Ahem, no comment.

Piper and Mark hastily walked in. "HEY!" Paige screamed orbing out and in. "This is the girls' locker room!"

"Oh, don't mind Mark he's all dead now." Piper explained. "Now we need to find his dead body before this ancient spirit comes and takes him to hell."

"Oh, I'll get to use my powers!" Phoebe said excited.

"Yeah cause premonitions are soooooooooooooooo useful." Paige said rolling her eyes. Phoebe smacked her with her towel. Paige smacked her with hers. They both kept smacking and, still in underwear, took their fight to the showers, that were weirdly on, and got all wet and began to plash themselves and eventually their little wet fight turn bumpy and grind-y and just as the two were about to share a kiss Prue walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" She spat all big sisterly like.

"Dude!" Mark protested. "They were going to get all lesbian!"

"No we weren't!" Paige said pushing Phoebe off her. "Phoebe I told you to stop putting me in lesbian positions."

"At our age it's called 'experimenting'" Phoebe assured.

"You guys are sick." Prue said folding her arms. "And why is there an Asian boy here?" She noted.

"He's Mark." Piper started.

"Hey." Mark waved.

"He's dead and Asian and is in danger of not going to Chinese heaven." Piper finished.

"And I'm supposed to care because?" Prue asked, smacking Phoebe on the head so she would put her skirt on already. Naked ho.

"Hello power of three?" Piper reminded. "We help the helpless and stuff."

"Power of four." Paige said glaring. "I help you guys too!"

"That's nice Paige." Prue said barely paying attention to her. "Piper, how do we help your little friend here then?" Prue looks at him. "Didn't you date this guy?" She asked Piper.

"Yeah…" Piper admitted.

"We dated?" Mark asked out of the loop.

"Yeah, but I cast a spell so you would forget."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I'm sure I sucked at kissing you." Piper looked down.

"Loser." Paige whispered. Phoebe elbowed her, feeling her up.

"Oh…" Mark leaned forward and they made out in that way that they don't actually touch, seeing he's all dead. Prue rolled her eyes.

"Can we go find the body already?"

"We don't need to." Phoebe said and opened her locker door. Everyone stared. "I found it at the gym. I was going to use it for practice." Everyone made an ew face. "What? I can't practice with you guys since you're my sisters and Paige won't let me past second base."

"I WAS HIGH!" Paige clarified. "I didn't let her into first either."

"Well, another job well done." Prue said in that way that made it seem like she did all the work. She left. Mark and Piper kissed for real and he faded away.

"God I hope my next boyfriend is normal…" Piper said with a sigh.

End.


	5. The Dream Sorcerer

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm lazy.

Teen Charmed: The Angry Years.

Dream Sorcerer:

The three sisters and Paige all are having a slumber party. Phoebe spies on Paige change to her bright pajamas. "Dude, why are you checking me out?" Paige asked, fed up with Phoebe's lesbian tendencies.

"I'm just checking out the bright pink PJ's. I like pink." She said as Piper applied more bleach to her hair.

"Phoebe, I don't think you're supposed to use this much." Piper warned.

"I told you its ok. My hair can totally take anything."

"Whore…" Prue said in that way that made her sound superior even though she wasn't as she flipped through a magazine checking out a movie article. "Man, this Heathers movie seems like totally awesome." She promoted Shannen Doherty's carrier.

"Oh please." Paige rolled her eyes, sitting on her sleeping bag. "It's just this big ass movie about bitchy girls in high school."

"Exactly!" Prue beamed, taking her retainer out. "Is like the perfect movie."

"I don't like it." Piper said putting the empty bleach bottle on the nightstand and getting another from the case. "Did you guys hear about the guy in the wheelchair?"

"What guy?" Phoebe said, cutting her hair in weird places.

"This guy, um, he said he could get into girl's dreams."

"That's the dumbest piece of bull I have ever heard." Paige said painting her nails bright red.

"Ew, you look like a vampire!" Prue bitched at Paige, since she didn't really like her. She felt like Paige was stepping on her shoes. If you know what I mean. "Piper, why did you bring such a stupid subject up?"

"Well, I just thought you would like to know that Susan Gilmore was found dead last week." Piper added, finishing bottle number seven.

"So?" Phoebe said with a shrug as she ran a razor on her head, trying to do a Mohawk, but left it haft way. "Oh I like how this looks!" She said as se kissed her reflection. "As I was saying, people die at our school every week."

"Curiously enough since we got our powers." Prue said. All eyes fell on her. "Well, it's true!"

"Guys!" Piper took control of the chat again. "I think this guy in the wheelchair built a machine to get into people's dreams and is killing them!"

"Piper, you're so dramatic." Prue said braiding her hair.

"You know, Prue, he said that you were next." Piper pointed out.

"What?"

"Ooh, sweet dreams, Prue." Paige chuckled as she tucked herself in.

"Guess you shouldn't have been so mean to him." Phoebe said, tucking herself on her own sleeping bag. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I were you."

"Night, guys." Piper turned the lights off and got into bed with Prue. Everyone fell asleep pretty fast, except Prue. She tried to hold her eyes open but eventually fell to sleep.

In her mind…

"So you thought you could reject me, huh?" The dream sorcerer said as he gave Prue a sponge bad from hell.

"You miss a spot." Prue, who seemed to be enjoying it, said in a demanding tone.

"Aren't you the least bit scared?"

"Why should I be?" Prue said with a shrug. "I was looking for action beyond Andy, and if you are not crippled here, Woo!"

"You're twisted!"

"Says the man who killed girls in their dream."

"Hey! Do not judge me!"

"I can very well judge you!" Prue said TK'ing the man a bit. "Don't talk back at me." She TK'ed him again. The sorcerer dude was nearby the edge.

"Careful!"

"Oh now you're telling me what to do?" Prue yelled and TK'ed him out the window.

Suddenly Prue woke up surrounded by her sisters and Paige. "What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Paige asked folding her arms.

"The wheelchair dude tried to kill me!"

"He failed…" Phoebe said kind of disappointed.

"Don't look so disappointed." Piper said patting Phoebe's horrible new hair. "She'll die eventually."

"I know."

"Hello? Still in the room." Prue glared.

"What. Ever." Paige rolled her eyes. "God you guys are weird. Totally glad I'm not your sister too."

End.


End file.
